Van Tastic
In a universe guided by cartoony principles, Van Tastic is the sadistic host of Whacked!, a game show featured in the Xbox game of the same name wherein contestants compete to win the "Big Prize". However, as the game goes on, it ultimately reveals him to be a Devil (if not The Devil) and the true antagonist of the game. ''Whacked!'' Van brings in the seven contestants (player characters) of the game, all of whom are based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Regardless of the player's choice in which contestant gets into the action, Van is quite intrigued by the contestant's ability to bring in viewers and increase the ratings into the higher numbers. He also provides numerous weapons for the contestants to brutalize one another, and takes a lot of sadistic joy in watching the carnage. Throughout the game, Van drops various hints at his true identity. When Lucy attempts to seduce him into giving her the prize, she finds that his head is actually a helmet, as she can't run her fingers through his hair. Also, Van drops periodic comments about his background, such as organizing this sort of game while "Adam and Eve were still in fig leaves" and having "taught Nero that trick with the lions". When the player character completes all of the rounds, Van receives a call from his superior who berates him for promising such a Big Prize in a show no one is supposed to be capable of winning. However, when he's called out on denying them the Big Prize, Van suddenly decides to make an epic grand finale and reveals his true demonic self. Using his demonic capabilities, Van utterly destroys the game show area and burns the losing contestants to death. In his final challenge set in Hell itself, the player character must battle Van and two of his fellow demons (whom he claims to be "old frat buddies") to survive and win the Big Prize. Ultimately, the player character triumphs and the demonic host is sent falling to his death in the lava below. However, Van's fake human head reanimates and answers a call from his superior. He is informed that the show has been uncancelled, much to his delight. However, due to the game's developer going under, what happens to Van after that point is unknown. Although upon defeating him in Game Show Mode during the Hell stage, he is unlocked for play in Battle Mode. Characteristics Van Tastic's most obvious trait is his egotism, managing to even surpass Lance (the contestant embodying the Deadly Sin of Pride). Most descriptions of himself incorporate grandiose terms, such as referring to himself as an "Adonis" and "America's Sweetheart". His persona matches, having wavy hair and a constant wide grin, trying to appear like a fabulous and charismatic individual. True to form, he's completely obsessed with obtaining high ratings for his show and, rather fittingly, values it over the contestants. When he's finally confronted, he notes the concept of someone defeating him in the game to be laughable, considering himself infallible. Van also appears to be two entities at once. While his true form is a demon, the fake human head appears to have some form of sapience. This is confirmed by the epilogue wherein Van's head receives the news that the show has been uncancelled. Gallery vandemonic.jpg|Van's demonic self Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Inconclusive Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Arena Masters Category:Successful